


The first

by Noda9912



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [1]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: “Pull over. Let me drive awhile.”Lavi had just stared at him until Kanda had scowled and unbuckled his seatbelt. They switched quickly and soon they were back on the road with Lavi sitting next to him.Kanda spared a glance at him and saw him just staring out for window.He sighed and continued to drive.





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Pull over. Let me drive for awhile

They'd been on the road for a few hours now, trying to get to the house as fast as possible.  
The two of them left at a little before ten and by the time Kanda looked at the clock, it was closer to three in the afternoon.  
He'd fallen asleep at around noon after they stopped for lunch, full and fairly warm.

He glanced at the redhead still driving after nearly 5 hours. Lavi was stiff, eyes facing the road without movement. To Kanda, it looked like he wasn’t even blinking.  
Since he was watching Lavi, he could see the slight slumping of his shoulders and the quick jerk he made when he realized the slip.  
The idiot rabbit was falling asleep at the wheel. It was definitely because the idiot hadn't slept at all yesterday night since the call from home. The redhead had come into Kanda’s room, sullen and quiet, and told him he was leaving the next day for home.  
Kanda didn't need anything to know something was wrong. “What now, rabbit?”

Instead of a reply, he got silence and it prompted him to turn around at look at Lavi. The minute he turned, he saw Lavi’s nearly expressionless face and the phone gripped tightly in his hand. Kanda frowned and stepped a bit closer.

“Lavi?”

“I have to go home. The old panda- he… he isn't well.”

Kanda drew a quick breath and got closer.  
Lavi just took a step back and turned his face away. “So I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't know exactly when I'll get back, but I figured I should let someone know where I was.”  
Kanda stayed silent and Lavi left, closing the door behind him.

He looked back at his work due for the next week and decided it could wait.  
He wrenched the door open and followed Lavi. He knocked and opened the door, finding Lavi packing his bag.  
Lavi frowned when he came in, but Kanda spoke first. “I'm going with you.”

“You don't have to-”

Kanda just glared. Lavi sighed and nodded. “I'm leaving at ten tomorrow.”

Kanda nodded and left.  
The next morning he had offered to drive but Lavi was adamant about doing it himself.  
But now they hadn't switched once and Lavi was looking like he was done driving.  
So the next time Lavi jerked awake he shook his shoulder and had him pull over.

“Pull over. Let me drive awhile.”

Lavi had just stared at him until Kanda had scowled and unbuckled his seatbelt. They switched quickly and soon they were back on the road with Lavi sitting next to him.  
Kanda spared a glance at him and saw him just staring out for window.  
He sighed and continued to drive.

A minute later he heard a light thud and looked over at a sleeping Lavi. The redhead rested his head against the window and curled up in his seat.  
Kanda slowed down a bit and avoided a few potholes to make the ride smoother.  
When he stopped to stretch his legs, Lavi was still sleeping peacefully.  
Before he started again, he brushed a hand across Lavi’s face and moved some hair that had fallen from his bandana from his eyes.

“Idiot.”


End file.
